Lord Arthur II
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Lord Arthur I, what do you get when you add two times of the day with the heir of the House and a prudish Dame Primus? ThreesomeSLASH! NxAxD
1. Lord Arthur V

Thanks to Kage31, element of randominity, jenn120 & LadyHallia for the awesome reviews!

Hello, here is the second part… As a new story smile Anyway… I hope you enjoy, please review…

B **TITLE: "Lord Arthur II"**

**SERIES NAME: **Keys to the Kingdom

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Arthur x (new) Monday's Noon// (new) Monday's Dusk x Arthur// (new) Monday's Noon x (new) Monday's Dusk// Monday's (new) Noon x Arthur x Monday's (new) Dusk

**Disclaimer: **All characters and storyline belong to Garth Nix… any tweaks are mine… because you know; it is a book for children… so we 'elders' are left to fill in our own p0rn!  
**Summery: **Sequel to **Lord Arthur I**, what do you get when you add two times of the day with the heir of the House and a prudish Dame Primus? Threesome-SLASH!  
**Rating: **M+ (R)  
**A/N: **Whoooo! Slash… only for mature readers, and people who aren't homophobic! Arthur is about 18 here, so no one is a pervert! Threesome, Slash, etc.

_XXX_

PREVIOUS: http/   
**Chapter 5**  
**Lord Arthur V**

I moaned into Noon's mouth and as he pulled away I risked a glance at his brother. "Dusk?" I whispered hesitantly.

The blond haired Day smiled saucily and moved closer to the teenage Heir. "Arthur?" He raised a sculptured eyebrow, matched by one of Noon's of a slightly darker shade of blond. I ran my hand through Dusk's hair as he leaned forward to capture my lips.

"Arthur?" Noon this time, I noted. I looked over at him, breaking my lips from Dusk's. "Only if you want to." He said softly and dragged me down into a bruising, possessive kiss; obviously not too comfortable with sharing.

I groaned and moved forward, pressing my body against his. His hands slid down my body to grip my hips before moving down further to cup my arse. I gasped and he swallowed the sound with another kiss.

Dusk moved to stand behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist so his hands stroked my taunt stomach lightly. I threw my head back to rest on his shoulder and he chuckled before pressing a kiss to my neck.

Noon murmured delightedly as my hips arched forward, rubbing my erection against his, as Dusk undid my trousers and slipped a hand under my boxers. "Oh god!" I cried, as his fist encircled my shaft and lightly began to pump me. "Fuck yes," I added when Noon slipped a hand down my pants to caress my balls.

I whined in disappointment when they removed their hands simultaneously. Dusk gave a chuckled, and I really wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. So I kissed him; I fisted one hand into his hair and the other cupped his jaw and forcefully pulled him down to meet my lips. He moaned, and slipped his tongue out to trace the seam of my lips, which I gladly parted for him.

When we were both breathless I released my hold on him, and he drew back hesitantly. Noon moved forward to press himself tightly against my back, his hands gently glided over my chest and stomach before beginning to open the hastily buttoned-up shirt. Dusk's hand trailed down my stomach to unzip my trousers.

When he realized I had left the fly open in my haste to not get caught by him earlier, he smirked at me and I felt my cheeks flush. He shrugged, "I wondered how we got our hands down there so easily," he murmured in my ear and I shivered as his breath ghosted my cheek.

Dusk unbuttoned his shirt and trousers, and pulled off his cravat, dropping it onto the floor. Noon began to peel off Mister Monday's loaned clothing, and I wiggled my arms, until the shirt fell to the floor. I pushed down my trousers aware of a second set of eyes on me this time; I lifted my head and smiled shyly. Both men smiled back at me.

I kicked the pants clear across the room, when they caught on my foot, and nearly knocked me over. Noon caught me, helping me back onto my feet; I mumbled an embarrassed "thanks," which he muffled with another time-stopping kiss.

When everyone had removed their clothing, Noon pushed me back against the wall, one hand on my hip and the other fisted in my hair. He pressed his mouth against mine, and I moaned parting my lips to allow his tongue entrance.

"My turn," Noon pulled away and Dusk was pressing me into the wall in his brother's place. I moaned again, happily sucking on Dusk's tongue. My hands moved up to grip his hips, before sliding lower. I squeezed his arse softly, and he bucked against me in approval.

Noon stood against us, pressing kisses to Dusk's neck and cheek as he ravished my mouth. I took one hand off of Dusk's arse and cupped Noon's erection, gently squeezing and releasing. He groaned in pleasure and bucked against me.

Dusk moved his hands to the underside of my thighs and rubbed them, he pulled away from my lips and moaned, "jump." When he stopped rubbing me I pushed myself off the floor, and his grip tightened, drawing my legs around his waist. One hand moved again, coming up to his mouth.

I watched, heady with desire as he sucked on his fingers, before slowly pulling them from his mouth with a 'pop'. "We have got to get some lube," I muttered, accompanied by Noon's laughter and a smirk from Dusk.

His finger pressed against my opening, tracing the pucker softly. I bucked, demanding more of his attentions, and he carefully pushed his finger inside of me. I hissed as he entered my sore channel, and offered Noon a smile when he looked over at me worriedly. Dusk added a second finger, and scissored his digits before slipping in a third.

When he deemed me prepared, he held tightly to his waist and lifted me, before lining his erection up with my loosened hole and letting me slide down the wall and onto his prick. He hissed when he was fully sheathed and pressed his face against my neck, breathing deeply to calm himself.

"I want to fuck you so hard, Arthur. I want to slam inside of you until you're screaming my name and the walls crumble. Oh God!" He muttered, his lips brushing my jugular with every syllable.

Noon groaned at the words from beside us, and I thrust my hips down. "Go ahead." I offered, shakily.

As Dusk began to push me up and pull me back down, Noon stood behind his brother and slid a hand around to caress Dusk's balls, his other hand firmly around his own erection.

Dusk pushed back and Noon moved, I wrapped my arms around the Times neck and let him carry me to the sofa. First he sat, with me in his lap, and then lay down so I was riding him. He nodded, and I began to bounce up and down, my fingers spread across his chest for balance. Noon moved to straddle Dusk's legs, his chest flush to my back.

"Arthur, stop me if it hurts," he whispered and I nodded, letting my head fall back to rest against his shoulder. I continued to fuck myself on Dusk's cock as Noon's finger wriggled against my hole. I tensed when he pushed it inside of me, Dusk groaned as it stroked his cock with every movement.

"Arthur?" Noon asked hesitantly, I pushed back, and he added another finger. I bit my lips, and tried not to cry, but it hurt. Dusk frowned and placed a hand behind my neck pulling me down for a kiss. With me bent forward over Dusk's chest, it made it easier for Noon to position his erection, and with the help of his fingers, push it inside me alongside his brothers.

I screamed, when he was fully inside my channel, and raised my hand to brush away the few tears I allowed myself to shed. "I'm ok," I said after a minute. Noon began to thrust into me, and I allowed his movements to push me forward, raising me off of Dusk's prick. I moaned, when the pain had subsided it felt… fucking fantastic! I was being stretched to the limit, and I had never felt more complete in my entire life.

I knew the other two were just as into it as I was, number one, the noises they were making were a big let on, and number two, if they pounded me any harder I was going to tear.

Dusk pulled me down for a kiss, his tongue mapping my mouth and brushing against my own. Noon wrapped a hand around my penis and stroked it in time to his thrusts. When I felt my orgasm approaching, I leant down and pressed my face into Dusk's shoulder, sucking at the collarbone, like I'd done to Noon.

Noon pulled back his hand, sticky from my cum, and gripped my hips as he slammed into me twice more before finishing himself. I rode Dusk a little longer before he released and then collapsed against his chest.

Noon smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of my neck. "How can you move?" I asked in awe, he just smiled.

"Denizen's are as weak as you puny mortals," Dusk offered, a sneer in place and his voice dripping distain and arrogance. I would have fallen for it as well, if his eyes hadn't been shining with mirth and his lip quirking at the edges. I smacked his chest, and I pushed my self up so I was sitting.

"That was nice," I said shyly, Noon laughed.

"Nice? I'd have hoped it was better than nice."

"Oh it was, believe me!" I stood shakily and pressed my lips to his, "way better than nice." I breathed when I pulled back.

"We didn't make the bedroom." He pointed out.

"Ah, but at least our clothes are in the same room this time." Dusk pointed out from where he was lying on the sofa, Noon had the decency to blush. "You really do have to see Dame Primus, you know." Dusk pointed out.

I pouted.

"Go," Noon said, handing me my clothing off the floor, "we'll wait here for you."

"You just want me gone so you can mess around without me," I sniffed softly.

"No!" The both protested, cheeks a light pink, avoiding looking at the other. I sighed and began to dress.

"I think the gentlemen doth protest too much," I misquoted with a cheeky grin, before pressing chaste kisses to both of their lips and walking quickly out of the room, before I was tempted just to barricade the three of us in.

_XXX_

Next part coming up… REVIEW


	2. Lord Arthur VI

B **TITLE: "Lord Arthur II"**

**SERIES NAME: **Keys to the Kingdom

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Arthur x (new) Monday's Noon// (new) Monday's Dusk x Arthur// (new) Monday's Noon x (new) Monday's Dusk// Monday's (new) Noon x Arthur x Monday's (new) Dusk

**Disclaimer: **All characters and storyline belong to Garth Nix… any tweaks are mine… because you know; it is a book for children… so we 'elders' are left to fill in our own p0rn!  
**Summery: **Sequel to **Lord Arthur I**, hat do you get when you add two times of the day with the heir of the House and a prudish Dame Primus? Threesome-SLASH!  
**Rating: **M+ (R)  
**A/N: **Whoooo! Slash… only for mature readers, and people who aren't homophobic! Arthur is about 18 here, so no one is a pervert! Threesome, Slash, etc.

_XXX_

**A/N:** this is in third-person/normal POV. Also, let's just say SIX EARTH years, is about a CENTURY in the House.

**Words:**

**Chapter 6**

**Lord Arthur VI**

"Well now that he's gone, what do you say?" Dusk asked, propping himself up, with his arms stretched behind him. Noon pushed his dirty blond hair out of his eyes, and smiled at his brother.

"Oh, and what did Lord Arthur say?" Dusk grinned.

"Why, that we should enjoy ourselves in his absence." He grinned cheekily, his pale blond hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"I don't remember that brother."

"And I quote, brother, 'you can mess around without me'," Dusk smirked, "answer your question?"

"Ah, I believe Lord Arthur was against that idea. You cut out the first part." Noon pointed out smugly.

"Did I? How inconvenient." Dusk sighed loudly, and when Noon looked away to hide his laughter, the pale blond Time pounced on his brother, knocking them both to the floor. Noon twisted in his brother's arms, and glared through the curtain of dirty blond hair shielding his vision. Dusk swept the hair out of the way, and lowered his lips to Noon's.

"Oh Architect!" Noon sighed, when Dusk rubbed his half-hard cock.

"Never satisfied are you brother? So insatiable." Dusk clucked and lazily pumped the growing erection. "Spread you legs wide for me brother." Noon let his legs fall apart, allowing Dusk to fall between them and press his own erection to Noon's.

"Do you want me brother? Tell me you want me."

"I, oh, I want you Dusk. Please, for the love of the Will!" Noon raised his hips, needing more of the sweet friction it created. Dusk suck on his fingers again then placed them at Noon's pucker. "Arthur's right, we need lube." Dusk decided as he pushed his finger into his brother's rectum. A second and then third finger followed, as he stretched his old lover.

"Hurry up and fuck me!" Noon all but shouted, and with a small smile, Dusk positioned his erection. With one thrust, for the first time in over a century, Dusk was encased in his brother's velvety heat once again. "Oh Architect!" Noon whimpered. "Please more."

Dusk laced his fingers with Noon's, and held their hand's up over the dirt blonde's head. Noon's legs wrapped around his waist, ankles locked above Dusk's arse. With even thrusts, the pale blond pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in again; over and over again until neither of them could do more than writhe and moan for more. With a shout, Noon came hard, ropey cum coating the hand that was pumping him, before his canal was filled with the evidence of his brother's pleasure.

Dusk pulled out hesitantly, and pressed a kiss to Noon's lips. With a grin he dragged his darker haired brother to the bathroom. "Been too long, since I've fucked in a shower." He offered, before closing the bathroom door and turning on the water.

_XXX_

"Arthur, good of you to join me at last," Dame Primus offered a tight smile, while Suzy snickered in the corner of the room. "Now that you're here, take a seat."

With a compliant nod, Arthur dropped into a chair. And with a sigh, he fought not to fall asleep as the first order of business began.

Many hours later, or what seemed like it to Arthur, he was finally dismissed. Well actually, only Suzy was, but the teen didn't hear that part. He got up and walked out, rushing back to his lovers, and the business vacant-ness of Monday's Dayroom.

"Arthur! Milord, come back! I wasn't finished!" Dame Primus sighed, and dropped the folder onto the table. Still sitting in the corner of the room, Suzy snickered again.

"Go on, he can't 'ave gotten far, eh?"

"He can't _have_ gotten far, Miss Blue, really." Dame Primus huffed, but took the girl's advice, picking up her file and walking briskly in the direction the heir was heading.

_XXX_

On to the next part…


	3. Lord Arthur VII

B **TITLE: "Lord Arthur II"**

**SERIES NAME: **Keys to the Kingdom

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Arthur x (new) Monday's Noon// (new) Monday's Dusk x Arthur// (new) Monday's Noon x (new) Monday's Dusk// Monday's (new) Noon x Arthur x Monday's (new) Dusk

**Disclaimer: **All characters and storyline belong to Garth Nix… any tweaks are mine… because you know; it is a book for children… so we 'elders' are left to fill in our own p0rn!  
**Summery: **Sequel to **Lord Arthur I**, hat do you get when you add two times of the day with the heir of the House and a prudish Dame Primus? Threesome-SLASH!  
**Rating: **M+ (R)  
**A/N: **Whoooo! Slash… only for mature readers, and people who aren't homophobic! Arthur is about 18 here, so no one is a pervert! Threesome, Slash, etc.

_XXX_

Last part…

**A/N:** this is in Arthur POV. After_ XXX_ it becomes Normal POV again.

**Words:**

**Chapter 7**

**Lord Arthur VII**

When I entered the Dayroom, it was to the site of two dripping wet Times of the Day chasing each other around the sofa in nothing but a towel each. I laughed softly, and it was enough to catch their attentions, because their head snapped around and blushing brightly with embarrassment they gave up the chase with each other and advanced on me.

With a shriek I legged it towards the bedroom, but was grabbed as I reached the door. Wet arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against a wet chest. Wet lips pressed against my neck as wet hair brushed my cheek.

"We're getting his clothing wet," Noon's voice against my ear.

Another wet body moved to stand on the other side of me, wet lips pressing into my dry cheek. "Then we should remove them brother."

Working in-sync the Times, undresses me for a second time that day and pulled me back towards the sofa. "Bed?" I asked.

"Why not be original?" Dusk suggested and pulled me from the sofa and to the floor. "We haven't done this yet."

That was right; Noon and I in the bed, Dusk and I against the wall, Noon, Dusk and I on the sofa… now I guess the floor did deserve its turn.

With a moan, I let him straddle me, his erection lined with my rapidly hardening penis. Without warning he and Noon switched places, except Noon kneeled between my legs and without prompting I spread them wider. He pulled them up over his shoulder and without fingering me this time, pushed his erection into me. I groaned and raised my hips for more.

Dusk stood behind his brother, and using one hand to part his arse-cheeks, used the other to guide his penis into position. Noon stopped moving long enough for Dusk to sheath himself, before the two of them began to thrust in time with each other. I raised my hips as well, once I'd gotten used to the pace, my head thrown back, twisting from side to side, and my mouth open in a silent scream.

Dirty blond hair was brushed out of the way as Dusk buried his face against Noon's neck, his tongue flicking out to lick the sweaty flesh, his mouth sucking and marking, before moving down to his shoulder and back.

Noon leaned forward, kissing my neck and chest, his hands gripping my legs. As I came, I heard a gasp but I couldn't be sure who uttered it. Noon came silently after me, followed by Dusk who groaned loudly, the noise muffled by Noon's shoulder blade.

I whimpered in disappointment as Noon pulled out of me, both men leaned down to kiss me and as I locked lips with Dusk second, I realized who had gasped.

"Shit!" I cursed into the pale blonde's mouth.

"What?" He said back just as quietly. Noon, who had looked up after he left my lips, coughed discreetly causing Dusk to look up. "Ah, that." He whispered back to me. I pulled him down on top of me, and buried my face into his chest.

_XXX_

"Arthur Penhaligon! What in the Architects name is going on here?" Dame Primus shouted from the doorway, her folder having dropped to the floor in her shock, papers scattered around her feet.

"I think that would be rather obvious, my lady." Dusk offered with a smirk.

She huffed at him and bent to pick her papers up. "Arthur, come out right now!"

"Arthur isn't home right now, please leave a message with either Monday's Noon, or Dusk and he'll get back to you…" Came the heirs voice from under Dusk, "…if he hasn't died of embarrassment in the mean time." He added so only his lovers could hear it.

Dusk got up, and pulled on his pants while Dame Primus looked away, Noon did likewise. Sighing in defeat, Arthur followed their example. "Traitor!" He hissed at Dusk under his breath as Dame Primus grabbed his arm, when he was decent, and dragged him to the sofa.

"I wouldn't-" Noon started. Dame Primus jumped away from the sofa before he could finish and began to drag Arthur out of the room. With a long-suffering sigh, the heir to the House and it's controlling ex-Will, was led out of the room.

"Why didn't you interrupt when you got there?" Arthur wondered.

"Uh, well…"

"What!" The teen asked worriedly.

"And ruin the experience for you?" She huffed, "I don't agree at all, but I don't want you put off sex forever either. I mean one bad experience-" Arthur cut her off with a laugh.

"It's not like that was my first time or anything." He laughed again, "but thanks, I appreciate the thought."

Dame Primus huffed, and carried on walking, muttering something about 'cheeky heirs', and 'Times who should learn to keep it in their pants'. Arthur laughed again.

His second meeting of the day was well under way to being his favourite yet!

_XXX_

**The End**

Ok that's done… The end… buh bye… no more! Please tell me you don't want more! I can't think of anything else!

That wasn't actually how I wanted that to go, I wanted Dame Primus to have a major freak out, and threaten to cut 'it' off if 'it' ever went near innocent Arthur again… but hey, it's good the way it happened anyway!

REVIEW!


End file.
